


与你粘在一起

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 詹姆想出了一个赢得莉莉芳心的计划。他要和莉莉粘在一起24小时。但计划出了差错，他们得和另外两个人粘在一起24小时了。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley





	与你粘在一起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck With You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777489) by Herochick007. 



"詹姆•波特！天杀的！你到底做了什么？！"莉莉尖叫着试图挣脱西里斯的手臂。然而，那团粉色粘糊糊的物质还是没有变化。詹姆看着地面，尝试着不哭不笑。这个计划是完美的！但是现在，这个计划就像他的其它计划一样出了差错。他看着粘在他身边的红发女孩。她正在用舌头舔着他的鼻子。

"莉莉，应该是我和你粘在一起的！这就像我在书中读到的一样..."

"你还会看书？"

"那上面有图片呢！"

"波特，这对你实施这个恶作剧并没有帮助。"莉莉评论道。西里斯大笑了。

"书里的男主角和女孩粘在了一起一整天，之后他们才意识到了他们对彼此的感情。"

"哇，这真是...我目前听到你最愚蠢的计划。我敢肯定，如果我得被迫和你粘在一起一整天，你要么就会死了，要么就会被我弄残废到无法治愈。现在，我得跟这个闻起来像条湿漉漉的狗的白痴在一起了！"

"嘿！别侮辱我的男朋友！"金妮尖叫道，她试图从詹姆身边挣脱去攻击莉莉。

"你得告诉他，他一个月必须得洗不止一次澡！"

"啊呜..."金妮尖叫着，试图带着詹姆一起推倒莉莉。她把莉莉和西里斯推倒在地，抓着莉莉的脸。莉莉开始反击，而詹姆和西里斯只是叹了叹气。

"尖头叉子，你这次搞砸了。"

"大板脚，告诉我一些我可能不知道的事。我们肯定有办法修复这一切的，我只是需要想想。"

"仔细想想吧！你这个罪魁祸首！"

"别以为我们亲爱的两位女士会同意你这么做。你知道，如果我们有一个充满布丁的池子的话..."

"不要！"莉莉和金妮都尖叫着怒视着西里斯。他笑了。

"好吧，好吧，这只是一个主意。"

"我们真的没办法摆脱这团胶状物质了吗？"莉莉最终问道。她正好坐在了金妮的身上，这使詹姆的手臂扭曲在了后面。他只能做个鬼脸。

"不，我想这东西应该只能持续24小时。"

"现在已经过了五分钟了。"

"我现在有主意了！"詹姆宣布道。

"你有办法解开我们了？"

"没有！但是我有一个比这更棒，看吧，不如我们可以出去进行四人约会！西里斯和金妮和我还有莉莉。"

"这个想法可是包含着很多错误呢。"

"不，听他说完，"西里斯边说，边抓住了金妮的手，这样她就能坐在他的附近了。"

"我们可以偷偷溜到霍格莫德，来个约会之夜，喝黄油啤酒，畅享食物，在无人监管的情况下欢乐的跑来跑去..."

"我喜欢这个想法!"金妮喊到。西里斯点了点头，吻了吻金妮。莉莉试图忽视他们。她被困在西里斯的身边已经够糟的了，不过他和金妮几乎无法都分离的现实，更令这种情况雪上加霜。

"我想我们现在对此没有发言权了，对吧?"莉莉问道，她边看着詹姆，而西里斯和金妮已经在开始谈论他们所能做的一切了。

"明显没有了。我不觉得西里斯会夺走我的想法的。"

"然后我们就会在尖叫棚屋里结束这个夜晚。"金妮说。

"你们得穿好衣服，"莉莉厉声说。"我可不想看到西里斯•布莱克的任何没被衣服遮住的部分。"

"真扫兴。"金妮撅着嘴，嘴上露出一丝得意的笑。莉莉叹了口气。自从这个女孩不知从哪冒出来的女孩出现了之后，她就给他们这群人带来了和詹姆与他朋友们一样多的麻烦。

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

他们四个人溜出了霍格沃茨的秘密通道，潜入了霍格莫德的凉爽夜晚。他们都没吃晚饭就溜出去了。莱姆斯和彼得应该为他们打掩护的。

"让我们先来点食物吧，我好饿。"

"有什么新鲜的吗？你还是闻起来像一条湿漉漉的狗。"

"这只是我天生的气味。你看见我洗澡了！"

"不，我只是看见你走进了淋浴间，然后我就闭上了眼睛。"

"真可惜，他满身带着肥皂泡时真的很辣。"金妮边吻着西里斯边说。莉莉咬紧了牙关，怒视着詹姆斯。而他只能翻翻白眼。

"这两个人啊，"莉莉咕哝道。

"相信我，如果我知道事情会发展成这样的话，我绝不会这么做...她简直是个疯子！她洒了我一身的香水!"

"说实话，我挺喜欢的。这种味道很适合你，"莉莉边说，脸上泛起了一阵红晕。

"真的吗？我们走到了，可以准备吃晚餐了!"詹姆宣布道。他们四个走进了一家小餐馆，抢占了其中一个卡座。莉莉坐在詹姆的对面，而詹姆坐在金妮旁边。几分钟后，莉莉感觉到金妮的脚在踢她。她只能叹气，把它们推向西里斯。她翻了翻白眼，詹姆只是摇摇头笑了笑。

"我觉得我们都应该来点奶昔，这里的巧克力奶昔棒极了!"

"莱姆斯向我推荐过这里的巧克力奶昔。"

很快，他们四个人就开始吃晚餐了，每个人都点了一杯奶昔。西里斯把樱桃从他的餐盘中拿了出来，喂给了桌子对面的金妮。詹姆看了看他盘子里的樱桃，然后看了看莉莉，之后就把它塞进了自己的嘴里。莉莉咯咯地笑了。詹姆也忍俊不禁。

"我能来点薯片吗？"

"你可以把它们全部都吃完！来，"西里斯一边说，一边把隔着桌子把薯片喂给了金妮。莉莉低头看了看自己的薯片，然后又看了看詹姆的薯片。她拿起一把薯片朝他扔了过去。而他用嘴接住了那些薯片。很快莉莉和詹姆就开始互相朝桌子对面扔薯片了，他们完全忽视在他们身边的卿卿我我的情侣。

最后他们吃完了晚餐，回到了街上。太阳已经开始落山了，天空中布满了橙色和粉红色。

"这个场景真好看，"莉莉边说边仰望着天空。金妮则抓住了机会开始与西里斯接吻。

"如果不是因为这两个人，我会提议去蜂蜜公爵买棒糖羽毛笔当甜点,"莉莉说道。

"我们还是可以去蜜蜂公爵，我们可以一起把他们拖走？"

"我要拖走西里斯？"

"没错，也许我们可以慢点走，这样他们就能跟上来？"詹姆边提议道边走了几步。金妮也跟他一起走了几步，但她的嘴唇还跟西里斯的嘴唇粘在一起。莉莉点点头，做了同样的动作。很快，他们四个人就一起走到了蜜蜂公爵糖果店。

詹姆终于说:"你们两个，分开吧。"金妮和西里斯分开了，他们两个看起来有点害羞，但他们的脸上都带着得意的笑容。

"抱歉，我想来根棒糖羽毛笔，我想告诉你们，开个房间吧，但是我和詹姆不想待在里面。"

"也许这会很有趣?"金妮的暗示让西里斯放声大笑。莉莉和詹姆只能叹气。他们四个人走进了店里，詹姆斯给自己和莉莉买了棒糖羽毛笔，而金妮和西里斯则在互相挑战着对方。他们就到底该吃鼻血棒棒糖还是酸味棒棒糖，或者还是吃其它和两种糖同样恶心的东西争辩着。最后，他们买了一袋比比多味豆，在他们回尖叫棚屋的路上互相喂着对方。他们一到那里就溜进了密道。由金妮和西里斯领头，他们把詹姆和莉莉拖在了后面。詹姆的手抓住了莉莉的手。过了一会，她终于看着他了。

"我不会和你粘在一起吧？"

"不，我已经学到了我的教训。"

"很好，这才对,"她低声说，边把手溜进他的手里。"有空的话，也许我想再来这样游历霍格莫德一次。你知道的，不过不要带上他们两个?"

"我同意，那么周五怎么样？除非我被关了禁闭？"

"完美。这能让你记住不要给自己搞个禁闭。"莉莉靠了过来，她的嘴唇轻轻碰了詹姆的嘴唇。他灿烂地笑了，正当他想要转过身去吻她的背部时，但他却意外地被金妮拉走了。莉莉突然大笑了起来，边摇了摇头。詹姆只能叹气，这整个惨败的计划都是他的错，但是它起作用了！他周五能和莉莉约会了！

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"我终于自由了!"莉莉在第二天早上尖叫道。她终于从西里斯身边解脱了。西里斯移动了一下，睁开了灰色的眼睛，四处张望着。当他意识到莉莉为什么叫醒他时，他转向了左边，摇醒了金妮。她打着哈欠把自己从詹姆的身边拉开。詹姆动了动，但没有醒来，金妮和西里斯偷偷溜出了公共休息室。莉莉翻了翻白眼，召唤来了一条毯子，把詹姆塞回了沙发。她笑了。也许詹姆的想法事与愿违，但至少他们终于有了共同点。那就是他们再也不想跟西里斯和金妮来一场四人约会了！


End file.
